1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antennas, and particular to an antenna apparatus integrating a metal shell of an electronic device employing the antenna apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices commonly employ metal shells to cover and accommodate circuit boards and antennas. The metal shell usually generates shield which reduces efficiency of the antenna. Therefore, the electronic device has to be more complicatedly installed to avoid the shield generated by the metal shell, which will increase cost. Furthermore, sometimes there is not enough space for allocating the metal shell and the antenna due to the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.